Fire and Water
by percyjackson2HarryPotter
Summary: Set after Titans' Children. Tragedy strikes Tea again. Now she's feeling a real burning feeling, sending her relationship with At bursting. Things are also skaing up with a power surge the new heroes must defeat. But they can't do it without Tea's help!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Visit**

_ Now, it has been exactly three months and four days since Atlas's demise. Jack is really gone, and so are my beloved parents. Well sort of. I haven't exactly been with them for long to love them so much, but I know that if we did have that extra time together, we would be inseparable. I visited them a few days ago in the tavern that holds up the heavens. Their bodies had been transformed into large human statues, holding up the ceiling of the cave. They were doing this for us. Their children. Not to support the heavens and the Gods. They wanted the heavens protected so that we could be protected. So far, no luck, but I have faith in them. There have been fourteen monster attacks in the last month... But still, as I sit here, in New Olympia Port, all I can think is that Jack will never nudge me or be with me ever again. He shouldn't have died. He didn't deserve it. Why didn't the Gods do something? The fury of anger burns inside of me and the tears of the sea fall like a waterfall down my face all the time now. I only come here to think, to reflect on what has happened and to accept it. But still, Jack and my parents are gone...and they'll never be coming back..._

This is what Tea was thinking while sitting on the bench near New Olympia Port. Tea's hair was removed of all golden streaks but one on the side of her head. She had removed her nose piercing and her hair was straightened, having a few curls. She looked really nice. It was her sixteenth birthday after all and there was going to be a huge party later in the day. She had also become an amazing fighter. Not because she wanted to destroy the giants and the monsters. But to avenge her twin brother and her parents. She reflected back on that awful day of the discovery of his death and of her parents' sacrifice. When her younger brother Percy (who didn't know she was his older sibling) found out, he was crushed. He never really spoke anymore, but just hid in his new room of the new house they shared together. It was once their parents' "dorms".

Suddenly, a vortex feeling came upon Tea. She felt as if she were being sucked into nothingness. "What-What's happening?" she asked herself. She was all alone anyway. Then in an instant, she vanished. Disappeared. Disintegrated.

***

Tea opened her eyes. Finally. There was an orange sky above her, streaked with the long branches of some trees. Then, something dark clouded her vision. She blinked and refocused. There was brown hair with gold streaks. Familiar face. No. Not possible. Tea stood up immediately and hit the figure's head. She staggered backwards and backed into a tree. She was hyperventilating.

"Hey, its okay" the voice said "I asked Hades himself to bring you here. I want to wish you a happy birthday, sis"

"Is this a dream?" asked Tea, her voice faltering

"Nope. It's the real world all right. Well...its the dead world to me...Hey! Wake up Tea! Welcome to the Elysium Fields" said Jack. He looked brilliant

"I don't believe this. You are so not real" said Tea

"Oh, I am" replied Jack. He touched Tea's face and hugged her. Tea recognized his familiar scent.

"So you're alive now? All my misery and crying was for nothing?" she asked

"Sorry to disappoint you. I'm still dead" replied Jack, head going down. "Anyway" he continued, pulling his chin up "Like I was saying, happy b-day Tea"

"Same here" replied Tea "I just can't believe you're actually here...And oh, happy birthday to you too, Jack" she finally smiled

"Come on, I want you to meet some people. They're dying to see you. Well, they're already dead, but, you know what I mean. When they saw me and I told them who I was, they just couldn't believe it! Come on, Tea, let's go!" he announced loudly. A few black birds perched atop a tree flew away. Tea followed hesitantly. After a good hour of walking through a magnificent garden filled with blossomed flowers, Jack and Tea stopped in front of a couple sitting together under a tree. _They look so familiar_, thought Tea. But who could they be?

"Oh my, is that...is that Tea? Oh my gosh!" said the man. Tea tried to smile. Even if Jack was with her now, he couldn't return to the world with her. Apparently he belonged here now. But she still couldn't believe he was here now, period. The man hugged Tea with a tight grip. "I am Mr. Forrest. I am Theresa's father. Your grandfather" he said. The woman, whom Tea expected to be his wife, her grandmother hugged her as well and kissed her on the cheek twice.

***

They spoke for hours, Tea constantly looking at Jack. Then she noticed that the sky was starting to go towards a shade of red. "What time is it?" she asked

"It's about 6:00pm. Why?" asked Jack looking at a gold watch on his wrist. The party was in one hour!!!

"I have to go" she said and she ran. Jack ran after her

"Don't run so fast Cinderella, you don't even know where you're going. Well you do, your sweet sixteen party but, you don't exactly know how to get out of the Underworld, do you" said Jack. Tea shook her head. They headed back towards their grandparents. They said their good-byes and jack gave his twin sister a hug. "See you" he said, then added "Oh Hades, Lord of the dead, allow my young twin sister to go back to the world".

***

The time it took Tea to blink, she was back at the port. It was 6:35pm. Jack was no longer here. She was frozen helpless. The buzzing of the cellphone brought her back to life and she ran for her house. She arrived there at 6:42pm and got dressed. The inside of the dorm had been illusioned just for the night to look like and enormous mansion on the inside. Tea walked down the great staircase with Lyn and V. just as all 100 guests looked at them and smiled. Mark and Carl were there. Mark took V.'s hand, while Carl took Lyn's, who was blushing out of control. No At. Did Te wear this great sparkling red dress for nothing? Apparently not, because all the young guys, whom she had no interest in, were looking at her in an "I-love-you" sort of way. She was angry at At for leaving her alone. She ran past the guests to the balcony in the castle-living room and took a deep breath outside under the stars. Her parents: gone, Jack: gone, not At too. She felt as though she hadn't cherished enough time with the lost loved ones. Percy was not here too although she told him to come, he didn't respond and stayed in his room at Sanctuary.

Sizzling tears streamed down Tea's face and she sniffled. "Can I take a seat" a familiar voice said after a long while. Then "I'm sorry I was late. I had to by you this" said At. Tea turned towards him and saw a shiny gold necklace in his hands with a heart-shaped locket on the chain. At opened the locket. On one side was a picture of the both of them, and on the other "_together forever. I love you"_ Tea's tears of sadness became tears of joy.

"At...I...oh...thank you" said Tea and she kissed him on the lips. She would not mention her visit with Jack. Maybe not now or ever...It would be a secret of her own. Next think she knew, At swept her on the enormous white golden tiled ballroom floor and started dancing with her.

***

For a moment, just a moment, Tea's sadness, anger, guilt, and regret feelings were swept away with At's love for her. _He will always love me_, she though.

She didn't know that that was about to change very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Bouncing off**

The smell of morning air filled Tea's nostrils as she woke up the following morning. All she could think of was At, her one and only. But then for a flicker of a second, her thoughts reverberated to her parents and her encounter with Jack. The meaning of his loss was greater than ever. She was still stuck in her thoughts when a small voice said: "Hey Tea" It was Percy

Tea fluttered her eyes and awoke completely "What is it Percy?" she asked him

"I want to play outside" the little six year old said

"So go, no one's stopping you" she replied

"Hera said I need adult supervision and since...you know, you're the closest thing I have" he smiled as he said this. _He's too young to know that I'm his sister_, thought Tea _Maybe I'll tell him later_

They walked together through the house and went out to the balcony "Why do I have to watch the kid?" she whispered to her friends eating breakfast on the way out. In the garden there was a big trampoline. Tea gazed at it, then at the sky. It was gray. But not like it was going to rain.

Tea sat down on a chair and read a magazine while plugging in Lyn's iPod in her ears. It was quite a while before Tea heard the first noise. She looked up at Percy for just a second.

"Hey look what I can do" he said and he jumped up "Whooooaaa-" and he was cut off. Tea had reverted back to her magazine. _Typical show-off_, she thought, but when she looked up five seconds later, Percy was gone.

Tea rose from her seat immediately. "Percy?" she cried "Come on this isn't a joke. Get out from where you're hiding" There was no response. This time she set down her magazine and went down from the porch into the actual garden. "Percy?" she cried again. He wasn't under the trampoline. Tea used her senses to see where he was. She got nothing. Suddenly, her head started throbbing painfully and she saw a vision.

_Percy was bouncing happily "Whooooaaa-" he had cried and was cut off, just as something that looked like a dark mass of water picked him up-silently, "swallowed" him up and left..._

Tea froze where she was. Now she was scared. Then, all of a sudden it started to thunder. In a few moments it was raining cats and dogs with lightning too. Rain was never a good sign. Especially when someone had just gone missing. Tea hadn't moved an inch.

"Tea, come inside!" yelled Athena from inside. The she looked around "Where is Percy?" she asked. Tea still didn't move. _Mom, Dad, Jack...and now...Percy_. Tea dropped to her knees. Her dark grey sweatpants got all muddy. She started crying. Like usual, her tears literally burned her and with the added rain, this was unbearable.

"Percy!" Tea yelled. She got up and ran away. She got to the street "Percy!" She tried to use her visions, but they didn't work. "No! I can't lose him! No! Not him too!" Tea kept yelling. The stinging of the rain was making her bleed. What was it about water? And she fainted in the middle of the street.

The rest of the Children and Athena were at the door in seconds. "Tea!" At yelled. He put a force field around her just as a red hummer SUV swerved by her cautiously and looked back bizarrely. But it just kept going "Get her to the school now!" he yelled as he saw lots and lots of blood in his hands.

Tea had lost everyone...Now she was losing herself too..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Anger Management**

Tea woke suddenly. Every part of her body ached so badly. Bt then she remembered Percy. "Percy!" she yelled. She was in Chiron's study in Sanctuary. Her voice echoed. She was sweating and hyperventilating.

"Tea, I'm here" said At. He was really by her side

"No!" she yelled angrily. At took her hand, then retreated it quickly.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're burning up" said At as kindly as possible

"He can't be gone! Not him too!" she yelled again. She was afraid. Terrified. At first, it seemed, she didn't really care about Percy. But now her real feelings perked up from inside her. Where they came from, no one knew.

"Calm down child" said Chiron

"NO!" tea yelled again. Despite her agonizing pain, she threw herself out of a bed and ran. She ran as fast as she could. She thought she'd know someone to help her. Her tears burned her skin...again.

***

Tea arrived at "Blue Ground" station near 4:00pm. It was 11:00am when she left Sanctuary. She walked across the street with no warning into the cave that clearly read "DO NOT ENTER". She didn't care anymore.

Once she was in the altar- room, she tripped and started to cry. The altar didn't have Atlas in its grasp anymore. It had seven larger than life statues. Tea recognized her parents and went to them. "Please talk to me. I need you, please" her voice was faltering and shaky.

All of a sudden the ground started shaking and a golden light emanated from the two enormous statues representing Tea's parents. Their spirits came to her, glowing. "Don't let your anger take over, Thayus" said Theresa

"Like you'd know! You haven't gotten mad in your life, for all I know" replied Tea

"Like you do know" said Jay "Last time your mother got angry, it released a deadly phantom that almost killed her. I don't want you to share the same fate she almost had"

"I'd rather die! Everyone is gone now! At least I can stay with the ones I love once I'm dead" said Tea. Then she thought of something "And by the way...mom, dad...you are dead you did share the fate that you just spoke of"

"But not because of anger, my daughter, we died for you, for love" said Theresa. Tea just couldn't take this is. Jay and Theresa came close to each other and stroked their daughter's chin, just as someone entered. Tea turned around, saw the visitor, and then turned back to her parents.

"Please, I beg you, don't go. Don't leave me alone" said Tea

"Do not depend on us to survive. You have your own life. Remember...restrict your anger" said Jay, then "We love you" he said in unison with Theresa and dissipated into the air. Tea started to cry. She put her hands in her head and kneeled in front of the altar. She felt hot

"They don't get it" she whispered to herself "I can't depend on myself...I can't..." her voice crackled and faltered away.

"Tea we finally found you" came Carl's voice

"What do you want?" asked Tea

"There's a big monster we need to destroy...Hello?! Hero class 101 ring a bell? Let's GO!" he yelled. His voice echoed off the walls

"You guys are so heartless" said Tea, getting up and turning around "I just lost...LOST, did you hear that...LOST Percy! He is more important than some stupid monster okay?"

"Not if it's the Typhoeus" came At's voice "Our parents destroyed it long ago, throwing it in a river. They thought it died, but it didn't. Just knocked it out. If you don't want to go, it's fine. Just stick with the past. But don't blame me if we end up dead. Stop whining" At said and he left, hissing under his breath

"He's right" continued Carl "You are supposed to be our leader now...our role model...all I see is a cry-baby. Many more people are going to die now if we don't stop the Typhoeus instead of concentrating on the kid, got it? Now come on, let's move!" and Carl left too.

Tea could not control her anger now. Her nostrils were flaring. Jay's sword had miraculously returned to her pocket. She took it out and followed Carl and At slowly.

***

Tea was led to the main square of New Olympia, where town hall was located. The whole street was on flames. The Typhoeus, with its fire-breathing-snakes-for-legs, was causing complete chaos. Tea saw her friends fighting it. They were getting killed out there. But no one angered her more now than what At and Carl just told her. No doubt the others thought of her the same way.

"Tea, you're all red" said Lyn, concerned

"I DON'T CARE!!!" she snapped back. The sword was in her hands. Then she stuck out one palm and started throwing heavy objects telekinetically towards the beast.

"Look out!" yelled Mark, ducking, as a piece of a building flew over him, missing him by inches "Watch it Tea" he said, scared

"I SAID, I-DON'T CARE!!!" yelled Tea back aggressively. She pounced on the mythological monster. She stuck the sword in its chest. The Typhoeus staggered back, making part of Town Hall get crushed. The debris fell...right where Carl was.

The smoke from the debris was cleared, finally. Carl's body was there, conscious, but his legs were crushed under the heavy cement. "Hold on buddy" said V. as she went over and lifted the debris and carried Carl to safety. Lyn followed

"Why don't you control yourself" yelled Lyn to Tea as she went away with Carl and V. Tea concentrated all her anger and power on the monster.

Light. Fire. Power. Blood spilled. All in one moment it was over.

Tea looked up from where she was. Fire everywhere. At and Mark were there, behind her "What did you do?" They looked incredulous. At least the Typhoeus was gone. Tea looked around some more. There were fire trucks everywhere.

Her anger was not gone, but fear placed in also. "Let's just hope no one died" said Mark and all three of them headed toward Sanctuary

***

Carl's legs were crushed, so he couldn't walk again. But Hephaestus was working on a way to make mechanical boots, just like his own. Tea felt guilty, sure. But whatever At and Carl had told her touched her so much. "I need some air" Tea said and she left Sanctuary.

She walked for a while and ended up in a cold old alley, off of "Are Boulevard". It was there where she truly lost her control. She fell to the cold gravel ground and scraped her knees awfully. She was pulling out her hairs one by one she was so angry. She groaned loudly. She started hyperventilating.

Then a crushing pain overcame her and took over. Her whole body shook. Her paled skin was replaced by fire. Her hair became the flames and her beautiful eyes became a white orb. She had become a monster herself. She hadn't listened to her parents. She just wanted everything to go back to normal again. Inside she cried. She didn't want this. No!

_Help me! Save me!_, Tea cried from the inside. But her anger was uncontrollable. She was conscious of it as it took over her. She stumbled, and then started walking shakily. Her footsteps burned potholes in the streets. She cried "Help me!" from herself this time, but it sounded exactly like a noise a monster would make "Huuuuuuuuuuueeeee..." she continued yelping.

_Someone's bound to find me soon, and then they'll help me. At, please forgive me. Help me..._ Somehow she knew At heard her and would come to her rescue.

In Sanctuary, At did hear her, but he heard her as a monster. After this long day, he no longer shared the same feelings for Tea as he once had...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hate**

(***Note: all street names are fictional***)

_I'm inside this ball and I'm cold and alone. I want someone to save me. Now I know why I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I look like a monster; I'm hideous, and no one will help me. No one... But is there still hope for my friends? I just hope so..._ thought Tea as her fire demon-self rode the streets of New Olympia, spreading chaos again; but unwillingly. She was trapped. But she was also near the school now, near possible help, maybe...

***

"Hera, I am sensing a strong energy from right outside the school" announced Persephone. Hera was in her room with Carl and Hephaestus, who had just managed to take a few steps in his new power boots. "I think it may be dangerous" she added

"I'm going" said Carl

"No" replied Hera "You and Mark stay here. We actually need someone to start searching for Percy"

"But if he's already dead-" said Carl, but he was cut off

"We cannot be certain without a body...or anything close to it" she replied "Right now, Persephone, get Atticus, Arlyna and Nivea to find this thing and destroy it" Persephone nodded. In moments the Children were after the abomination...after Tea.

***

_Help me, Help me please_, the voice said in At's head. It was the voice of a small scared child. Persephone had tried to find Tea but couldn't. _Maybe she's reflecting on the errors of her ways and will apologize later_, At thought. He stopped short when a blazing light almost hit him. Well it partially did. Part of his right arm was burnt and red. He looked up. All he saw was fire. It was groaning at him.

"What is that" asked Lyn and V. together. Suddenly, At had just gotten a bright idea. _Water puts out fire...Genius, dude!_ He had a bow and arrow slung across his shoulders. He shot at the fire demon. It hissed and it backed away.

***

The arrow's hit had gone to Tea's right shoulder. It was bleeding from the inside, but from the outside, the fire only hissed, giving no sign of an injury. _No! Don't hurt me, help me please! At, I know you're there! Please! I'm sorry for everything, okay? Please!_

***

The voice came to At's mind again. Why did it seem so familiar? He just had to deal with that later. Priority one: this fire due. Priority 2: Tea and Percy. Priority 3: This plea for help. He just hoped he'd get to all these things in time before...before the unthinkable could happen.

V. and Lyn kept fighting with the fire demon, chasing it more towards the New Olympia Port after At had told them of his brilliant idea. _We're gonna get it bad_, he thought to himself

***

_Stop! Stop! No! Don't take me to the water whatever you do! I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to die either! Please just listen to me first; I know you can hear me At_, was pleading Tea mercilessly. She was all bloody by now. And she was being cornered and ready to die at the hands of her two seemingly best friends.

***

The beast had started to run, its back to one of the Children: At. He wanted to seize his chance. He had and arrow at the ready and he followed the demon, with Lyn and V. at his tail. They were running near the water when the fire demon turned around. It started waving its hands, like it was trying to say no. _Typical villain_, he said to himself, ready to shoot.

"You are so less of a whiner than Tea will ever be. At least you cooperate and get with the program of the good guy defeating the bad guy...Oh well dude" said At happily. Then he heard the voice in his head again. He didn't pay attention to it and shot. The arrow hit the fire demon's leg and it fell into the water.

At first, it seemed as if the fire of the demon was juts dimming out, but then it started to sizzle. Moments later, the demon was no longer there, replaced by a soot covered body, shaking and burning in the water. It actually sat up. Only then did the three Children realized the demon, was in fact, a human. It was a girl.

She tried to stand up and was about to fall when At caught her. She pulled the arrow out of her leg and shoulder. She crunched her head up and opened her eyes. Before anything else, she punched At squarely in the face. His nose started to bleed. He fell back. Lyn and V. caught him. "I thought you would listen to me, listen to my pleading voice, but no, you had to 'prioritize' me. If you didn't want me around, then you could have just said so" It was the same pleading voice. But now the voice was stronger. "You were going to kill me! I pleaded for help! I didn't know you would hate me that much guys"

"Tea?!" the trio said in unison

"That's right. Surprised to see me? Why don't you kill me now!" Tea replied. She started crying, making herself hurt even more. She turned around and started walking away.

"Wait!" called At. Tea turned around

"Thanks for reminding me" Tea said "Just in case you decide to follow me, here" she continued. Tea yanked the golden pendant off her neck and crushed it telekinetically. Next, she pulled out her cellphone and broke it in two pieces. She then yanked the necklace At gave her a few days ago and crushed it. Knowing that they might imprint her fingerprints on the devices, she concentrated her powers and made the debris of her belongings turn to dust. Finally, she thrust the dust into the water, where it disappeared and dissolved in the water.

Without another word Tea looked at her friends one last time before using her powers to float herself off the ground and into the air, dissolving also with the grey sky.

The heroes could do nothing but stare.

***

Tea was crossing through the skies with bloodshot eyes and a mangled up body. She never wanted to go back now. She was done with them. But where would she go now? None of the families who ever had taken her in had ever really loved her. Except one. She could try there. Maybe they would let her stay for a few days...

By the next day, Tea was flying over Eastern Canada, going towards the biggest metropolises. If there was a place the "Children" would never look, it was a cold place like this country. Now they knew her power came from the warmth, the fire...

She was settling over the biggest metropolis now: Toronto. She went over to the center of the city, near the suburbs there, where big mansions were laid. This was the last decent family she was with before she arrived in New Olympia, Greece. She slowed down near Algo Avenue and came back down to the ground at its intersection with Rithman Street. It was cold here, already pretty cold. Not snowing, yet... But in a few weeks maybe. She passed by the houses one by one: 24, 52, 64, 88, 126... She walked further down the street near a gated house. That was the one. 2228 Rithman Street. Boy, it sure did look the same. When she left this place she was nearly 9 years old. She had changed a lot since then.

She was here now. No looking back. No. Not ever. She was about to begin her new, hopefully, worry-free life. She had to get over herself. She was grief stricken and she couldn't stay like this forever. She cried at the thought of trying to forget all the memories... She had to stop thinking about her dead family and start moving on.

Tea got to the front door. She had flown from the gate until here. She knocked on the big brass handle. In no time at all, the door opened up to a slender girl in a light grey cotton tank top and striped short shorts. Her skin was really pale with a touch of colour on her lips and eyes. Her straight brown burgundy hair went down her back. She looked at Tea once and asked: "Who are you?" kind of rudely

"Honestly Katia, don't you remember me?" Tea answered back in a question. The girl named Katia's gaze dropped

"Tay?" she asked "The Tea-Taylor. The Tay I know?" Katia asked. Tea nodded

"Oh-my-gosh! Come on in. Geez are you dirty! What are you doing here? You know what, I'll save the questions for later. Come on. I'll put the shower on and then you can sleep in my bed, okay?" said Katia. Tea only nodded as the door closed behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Beginning**

"And then she...she just...left" At stuttered. He was in definite shock. Lyn and V. were back with him in Sanctuary

"Well, no kidding, you just tried to kill her At" replied Carl, in his usual tone of attitude (like his father Neil)

"Hey, I didn't know" said At. He was still in shock. His eyes had grown really wide and he was barely moving. Suddenly Mark came into the main room with Zeus's golden statue.

"Hey guys, I just found something out" Mark declared "I recorded the fire demon's growl through a satellite and listened to it then accidentally fast forwarded it"

"And?" asked Carl, At, Lyn and V. together

"This is what it sounded it like" replied Mark sadly. He pulled out his red and black recorder and played it. It kept repeating "_Help me, Help me, Please!!!_" It was Tea's sad and pleading, distressed voice. At looked on the verge of tears.

"We have to find her" he finally said after a long moment

"We all agree" announced various Gods coming to join the Children "She is part of our family and, as a family; we must look out for each other. No one gets left behind"

"Then we have a job to do" said At "Come on guys" At led his friends into another room. As he did so, he couldn't help but feeling do much guilt. The look on Tea's face...was just so...hideous...to look at. It was fear, anger and disgust all rolled into one. He wasn't supposed to hurt her; he was supposed to be there for her. He just wondered if Tea would ever forgive him, suppose they actually found her before another disaster occurred, involving him...

***

"Oh good, you're done in the shower" said Katia as Tea settled in her enormous bedroom. Her skin was really red, like the water had literally...burnt it...

"Sorry I took so long Kat. Let's just say...let's just say that I've got a problem...with water" said Tea

"No prob. Tay" continued Katia. Tea winced a smile. She looked around, as if waiting for a specific sound to occur.

"I can tell your parents aren't here" said Tea

"Yeah, they're up in the West Coast of the country, visiting our brothers Kevin and Sam at their university with Rob and Joseph" said Katia as a matter-of-factly

"Who?"

"Robert and Joseph, the newest members to our family. They're seven years old now. It's their first time seeing the 'first babies' of the family...Anyway, guess what? Val, Arianna, Yas, Sarah and I have become an official band, occasionally staring on the radio..." said Katia happily

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you" said Tea smiling and giving her former sister, from her former foster family, a great big hug

"You can join too if you like" said Katia

"For real?" asked Tea

"For sure! Out of all of us, you probably have the best voice Tay" said Katia. Tea smiled and hugged Katia again Then her smiled dropped. "You ready to tell what's wrong Tay? Why you came back?"

"To be honest...no. Can I wait until your parents are back? Would you mind? They...really make me feel comfortable, you know" said Tea. She was trying to knock a smile, but couldn't bring herself to it. Her real biological parents, Jack, Percy... and not even her friends had seemed to really care...

"That's cool, because they should be arriving in about... 14 hours, is that okay with you Tay" asked Katia, taking a look at her electric alarm clock on her bedside table

"That sounds great, Kat, and... I might be staying" said Tea

"Ok, so when Mom and Dad come back, want us to inscribe you in our school? It's called John Graves Simcoe High School also known as J.G.S High-home of the cougars. You'll be welcomed back to our community again. 'Say hello...again...to Tea Taylor Delorier...your old...Queen of Mean...people" said Katia happily. Tea finally smiled

"Let's just stick to Taylor, okay Kat? The name 'Tea' brings way too many memories back again" said Tea with loads of attitude. She thought about her old life. She wasn't angry at the Delorier family because out of all the foster families she had lived with, this one was the best. In this family, she was rich and popular. After that, she retreated into her own world and the "Taylor" disappeared...

"That's my old girl" replied Katia

"Can I sleep in my old room?" asked Tea

"Absolutely girl. Your room always did have the biggest closet-" Katia was cut off

"With the best clothes" said Tea as she and Katia walked down the hall to the last room. Tea went inside and told Katia good night and hugged her. Then she closed the door and went to bed.

***

"Anything?" asked Lyn

"Nothing" replied Mark "I've even tried tracing a D.N.A sample of her hair. For some odd reason, it just doesn't...work. It looks impossible"

"Maybe Persephone can try" said V. stroking Mark's shoulder. Mark rubbed his eyes.

"Let's ask her tomorrow. I'm really tired right now" said Mark and he got up from Hermes's super- computer and left. The girls followed.

As they three Children got to their rooms in, they couldn't help thinking if Tea was okay... But in that moment Lyn was also thinking about Percy. What happened that day? Did he die or did he... Lyn didn't want to think about anything worse than death.

At just kept thinking about Tea's face as he slept... a sleep filled with nightmares...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Suspicion**

"Mom, Dad... guess who's back?" asked Katia as she strolled into her kitchen the next day. Her parents looked puzzled. Arthur and Mary Delorier were those types of sophisticated people.

"Yes? Who is back?" asked Mrs. Delorier. Katia made way and from behind her came Tea, completely changed. Her curled hair was down her back and her eyes were golden as always. But it was her clothes and appearance that defined her now. Big white gold hoop earrings, mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, it was all there. She was also wearing a spaghetti strap striped and colourful shirt with mini shorts and two inch heels. She looked stunning and...Completely different. She wasn't Tea anymore... That life was now burnt away by darkness and anger...

"Taylor?" asked Mr. Delorier

"That's me. I'm back. Do you...mind if I stay? I...also have some things I...want to tell you" she replied

"Sure honey, but just understand: the most difficult choice of our lives was to send you away, don't get me wrong, okay?" said Mrs. Delorier with understanding.

"You can tell us anything you want...only if you're ready" said Mr Delorier

"I am" replied Tea

"Then...you can come to band practice" announced Katia softly. Tea, no, "Taylor" smiled and she went to talk to her old parents.

***

"The signal is weak, but I can sense a strong vibe coming from the north" said Persephone quietly.

"The north? Why would Tea be up north" asked Carl in his new power boots. They were like artificial feet that would help him walk.

"Oh well, you know, her being the type of warm person and all" said V.

"But it wouldn't hurt to try, even if she isn't there, there might be people in that place to give us some answers" said At. The five Children proceeded to Hermes's room, where a portal was placed. They stepped through it, arriving in front of a sign that read: "_Welcome to Delaney Road Gated Community. Have a nice stay!_"

***

"I'm sorry for your losses Taylor" announced Mr. Delorier. 'Taylor' was silent.

"We could help you find your lost brother" added Mrs. Delorier

"I don't know if he's alive" said 'Taylor' sadly

"It can't hurt to try to look, okay?" said Mrs. Delorier "Do you have a picture of Percy?" The truth was, she did. Taylor nodded to her old parents and quickly ran upstairs to her room and shuffled through her 'old life' clothes and found a picture of Percy. She brought it down to them.

"We can photocopy this and put up pictures of him around the city, how does that sound?" asked Mr. Delorier

"Thanks...dad!" Taylor went and gave Arthur Delorier a hug. It was exactly 9am on the clock on the microwave oven door in the kitchen.

***

"Come on! It's already 4 o'clock in the afternoon and we have...nothing!" said V. (specifically to At)

"Five more minutes, I promise you guys" replied At. They were passing a street named Rithman Street. On a telephone pole near a big house was a flashy yellow paper. At got curious and went near it. Whatever he saw on it made him freeze. Mark came too and did the same. Freeze. Everyone did. The paper had a picture of Percy on it! It read: "_Lost Boy. Name: Percy Hemlin. Age: 6 ¼. Hair: light brown. Eyes: blue. Height: 4 feet 4"... For more information please call (416) 826-4599 or go to 2228 Rithman Street. Thank you_"

"That can't just be coincidence" said Lyn "There has got to be some connection between Percy and 2228 Rithman Street and possibly Tea. We have to go to that house"

"I agree" said Mark and Carl together

"Then let's go people" said At and they walked together towards 2228 Rithman Street.

***

_Ding. Dong. _The doorbell rang. A beautiful dirty-blonde haired girl came running down the stairs and opened the door violently. "Geez people, next time knock! I was rehearsing in there!"

At, Mark and Cark stood frozen. "Are you...Are you..."

"Yes, I am Valentina Delorier, from the great band Angel's Rock. May I help you?" said Valentina. The guys were still in shock but the whole team got around.

"We don't want any autographs or anything. We just wanted to know if you knew anything about this boy" said V. and she showed Valentina the picture of Percy from the street.

"I don't know, you tell me dude. Why? Did you know the kid?" she asked. Just as At was about to answer, "Taylor" came rushing down the stairs and came to Valentina

"Come on we have to finish that song before..." and she completely stopped when she saw who was at their door. She tried to act

"Who...who are you guys?" she asked. At was confused

"Do...Do I know you?" he asked

"Obviously not. I'd think you'd know. Taylor Delorier. Singer in Angel's Rock. I'm sort of new"

"Ok, cool" said Carl. He held out the picture of Percy "Do you know this kid, Percy?" Taylor thought for a long moment before answering. Valentina left Taylor alone. _Thanks for the support_, she thought discretely.

"Yeah, I knew him. He was a friend and I...found out that...he was missing" she said

"How?" asked At arrogantly

"I met him a while back...like what, almost three years ago... I knew it was his birthday soon so I wanted to call... and there was no one... and I knew that was weird of his family"

"Do you think he's been kidnapped" asked At. He still eyed Taylor suspiciously

"I don't know...Probably just ran away or something" she said

"We would have found him if he ran away" said Mark

"Not likely" said Taylor "I've ran away from home and for a while my parents didn't find me...because I didn't want to be found...especially by people who would hurt me" There was a sudden flare in her eyes. At sort of recognised it.

"What was that in your eyes?" he thought for a moment "I know I've seen you somewhere before" he got closer to her

"Get away from me, you freak!" The Children didn't move

"GO AWAY! I don't want to talk about Percy anymore...Got it? I'm sad enough as it is so just leave-me-alone!" and she closed the door in their faces.

"That was one weird girl" said Lyn

"Something fishy was going on" said Carl

"She's like me...Distraught over Tea's disappearance" said At "But do you think what she said is true? Do you guys think that we can't find either Tea or Percy because they don't want to be found?"

Mark comforted him "We'll find both of them and we'll do what we have to do. This was a long days guys. Let's go back home and start again tomorrow..." The Children walked back up Rithman Street and contacted Hermes to let them through to a portal to home.

***

When Taylor closed the door, she slid down it and started to cry. _How did they find me? I just want to be alone_ She thought. She wiped at her tears. _No. I can't be weak. I have to be strong_. She stopped crying and went back upstairs to practice. She wasn't going to care anymore.

Tomorrow was a big day. Her first day at her new school...

***

"So, anything interesting happen?" asked Athena during dinner

"Not much" replied V.

"Except that we met this weirdo girl who knew Percy" said Carl

"And who was kind of weird too" said Mark and At in unison

"That is...bizarre indeed" said Athena as she turned away in her thoughts as the five Children ate their dinner.

But all At could think was: _I could've sworn I knew that girl. She looked so...familiar...but what the heck..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Preparation**

Blue. That is all he could see all around him. He could also feel rays of sunlight touching his cheeks. He looked at his hands; they were wrinkled like old raisins. But he himself was not wet at all. After all, he was at the bottom of the ocean, which made that quite ironic. He could breathe underwater too. That was cool too. But what really troubled the little boy were the events that first brought him to this place.

All he could remember was jumping, then a cool breeze and then, wetness all over. He just didn't know why he was taken away. The little boy was in a little bubble. Suddenly, a deep voice told him: _This was to protect you from the fire..._ After that it faded away and started again. _The person you once knew as Tea has anger bubbling inside her. I am Poseidon and you have the power of water. Until Tea's fiery anger swells away, you will be safe here._

The little boy known as Percy gasped and started listening more to what Poseidon had to say... But he was alive and that was the important thing

***

"Anything? Anything at all?" asked At and Lyn together in Hermes's room. Mark was still conducting research.

"Nothing. It's as if her signal completely faded. Gone..." replied Mark. He had lost hope now

"I am not getting anything either" said Persephone as she entered the room "Maybe we should all accept the fact that she's gone and start looking for a body. I'm sorry Atticus; I know how much she meant to you. But after almost two years of searching..." Persephone faded away.

It had been two years since Tea disappeared. Percy was still a mystery too. Everyone was losing hope. But At wasn't ready to let go just yet.

In their despair, At and Mark had joined the football team. They had nothing better to do. They were already skipping classes daily. Football for them was like comfort food (fast food). Plus, they had their good luck charm, Carl, to help them along the way. Meanwhile, the girls decided to team up with the guys. But since there wasn't a girls' football team like they would have liked, they decided to join cheerleading. They figured they were good at it. After one year, when the seniors on the squad graduated, Lyn was crowned captain and V. co-captain. So far, they were the best football and cheerleading team in all of Europe and Asia. At the end of the year, they were heading to North America for the finals. Those were to be in two weeks' time.

"Come on Lyn, there's nothing more we can do here. It's 4pm already. Cheer practice starts in fifteen minutes." Said V. Lyn got up from her chair and went out the door. V. went and kissed Mark on the lips. Those two were like a thing now. A defenseman and co-captain of the cheer team. After the girls left, Mark shut off the computer and leaded At out the door to their football practice. They would be leaving for North America in less than a day. This would be their last practice before they left.

Only Persephone was left in the room. The radio was on and buzzing. _"And now another great big hit from Toronto's favourite band: Angel's Rock. Here is Taylor Delorier with 'New World'..."The river's so cool and it...hurts me-"_ Persephone shut the radio off out of frustration

"Stupid kid" she said "Always on the radio...stealing another greater artist's fame...Aaagh! She aggravates me so much!" and she stormed out of the room, just as Hermes came in.

***

"Ok people, let's take this one more time" declared Yasmine Delorier "Listen to the captain. Only dismount your stand when the chorus ends. Okay guys?" She stepped aside and let Taylor take over.

"Remember, the big game and cheer off is in about two weeks. We need to make sure that we win. We're already the best in all of North America. So, can we do this?" she yelled. Her team yelled back in hurrahs. Then all of a sudden, there was a loud noise and music erupted. Valentina, her twin sister Arianna, Katia, Taylor and Sarah-Emily Delorier (a.k.a Angel's Rock) started singing to another one of their new hits '_Palace Dancefloor_'. After they were done, the cheer squad did their routine perfectly and took five minutes off so that the football team could practice their stuff.

That team came on. Kevin and Sam were there as the new head coaches of the J.G.S High School juvenile football team. The quarterback came too. Danny Davids. Also known as Taylor's new boyfriend. He was the one who comforted her when she needed to. He was the one who was there for her now and would care for her should anything happen again... (cough-cough)... (Fire incident), which already did.

It was accidentally though. First cheer practice after making the squad. Practice was over but Taylor hadn't had a good day. She was stressed out about many tests and exams and couldn't get any cheer moves on right. She was "burning up" when Danny first showed up on the football field because he had forgotten his sweater on one of the two bleachers. He saw her red eyes of flame. He was worried for her. He came over to her right away. As soon as he touched her, everything went back to normal and there it was...their first kiss, while accidentally floating in the air. After the kiss, Taylor and Danny settled down and forgot all about it. He had stopped that from happening. She had given him the warning signs and he had obeyed them. Unlike some people.

On the field, Taylor and Danny kissed passionately. After that Taylor spoke.

"So, Danny, which amateur school's butt are we gonna kick next, huh?"

"Some freak show circus school from Greece, I think" came Danny's reply. Taylor's thoughts reverted to all the schools in Greece. But of all of them, there was one that was a definite freak show high school. Olympus High. It was a good thing the "people" she knew there didn't play football or do cheerleading.

"Oh really? Well, as a matter of fact, I think I know that school. There are some dangerous people there" said Taylor

"And I'll protect you from them all, my dearest" said Danny in a weird British accent. They kissed again into the ascending moonlight. _Much better than the last boy I dated..._, thought Taylor secretively in her head.

***

"But Poseidon, there has to be another way to save her without killing her!" exclaimed the now 8 year old boy.

"There might be..." whispered Poseidon back to Percy "But it could be risky... We must bring her here..."

"But the water may kill her! You can't do that!" cried Percy desperately

"Calm down child!" replied Poseidon "That is the only way to...extinguish her flame. You know it is not her fault. Her mother had the same problem. She was possessed by an aura of anger and so is Tea now, but that young woman's is much stronger. Remember: that is why I brought you here. She was a threat to you"

"I know. And no, I don't think Tea is that dangerous. But I trust you Poseidon. I hope you're right: that this should be for her own good. Once the flame is extinguished, water will not hurt her." Said Percy. "Come on, let's find her"

"You are fully capable of doing that yourself" replied Poseidon

"Oh right, I had that water power thing" said Percy. From within the bubble he started to protrude water from his palms and fingertips. Soon, that mass became so large it resembled a monster. Just like the one Poseidon had created to get him to this place.

As Percy's little messenger went to do his job, Percy looked at Poseidon and saw that it was as if he wasn't telling him everything. _You will know all in time_, the God of the Sea whispered in his head.

Percy wondered what that meant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Downfall**

Only 9 hours and ten minutes until the big game and cheer-off. Taylor was so pumped up. She was acting meaner by the hour for a reason ever she didn't understand. She guessed it was just part of being Queen of Mean for J.G.S.

The day had already been planned out. Noon: the dismissal for all students. 1pm: Lunch. 2pm: Angel's Rock giving a one hour concert. 3pm: Practice for the cheer-off. 5pm: cheer-off. 6pm: the big game. It was all going to be perfect. And she didn't even need to worry about seeing those puny little Olympus high brats.

Taylor's geography, science, math and history of Canada courses went by in a flash. It was already noon. As Taylor and her "sister" and cheer team stepped out of school to go to a place to eat for lunch, a large golden-yellow school bus arrived. Taylor was not surprise to see a big "Olympus High School-Home of the Titans" written on either side. The kids piled out. No one she knew. Even better. But as she made her way to Arianna's new Red Mustang Convertible, her heart dropped. A bit way too fast.

Out of the school but came three guys and two girls first. The girls were in a blue cheer uniform while two of the three guys had their football uniform on. The last boy had a white and silver T-Shirt with light grey skinny jeans and power boot looking things on his legs. That group passed by the car. Taylor clutched the side of the passenger door. Her shock led her into a vision. Something she hadn't seen in two years. Her eyes seemed to black out. In her vision, instead of seeing pictures she saw words. They said: "_One family will continue to perish until there are two more at last_". She knew she had heard that before. Of course, the prophecy! But what did that have to do with anything right now. Suddenly her mother's voice (her biological mother's voice) entered her head. Theresa said: "_That will soon come true_" Then, the vision was gone and Taylor found herself still clutching at the car door, looking really pale.

"Are you okay?" said one of the boys on the football team from Olympus High. Taylor was about to answer when she saw the boy's face; more clearly now. At. She looked at him thoroughly first with interest and then a second glance with disgust

"Get away from me..." said Taylor

"Girl who I met two years ago? Taylor Delorier?" asked At

"That's me" Taylor still had the look of disgust in her eyes.

"You know you still look familiar" said At. Just as Taylor was about to answer, Danny came around the car and helped Taylor up. The other girls were already in the car.

"Are you okay Tay?" he asked

"Who are you?" asked At

"He's y boyfriend, freak show Greek God bozo!" said Taylor with attitude. At noticed something in Taylor's speech, but before he could reply, Danny kissed Taylor.

"Goodbye Losers!" mimicked Danny in At's voice as he got into the car with Taylor and then drove off to Lunch.

***

The concert overall was good, except for the fact that it started fifteen minutes late because Taylor saw Lyn, V., Mark and Carl, in the front row. _I have to keep being strong_, thought Taylor during the concert. Speaking of which, At was admiring just her the whole time as he was sitting in the back row. Taylor got a flicker of anger as the concert grew to an end.

***

It was now 4:30pm. The J.G.S High School cheer team was about to finish off their practice time in the gym when they noticed there were people in it. From the opposing school.

"Come on I have a plan" said Taylor and she and her cheer team barged in. "Who gave you the right to come into our school? Losers?"

"Actually, I read somewhere that schools can't belong to students and no, you are the losers. We are the best in Europe and Asia." Said Lyn.

"Well, actually, we are the best in all of North America. High School division. College Division and, University Division. We're obviously better and you're not. " said Taylor

"Would you like us to show you girls the splits? It is the easiest thing to do" added Sarah-Emily

"Of course, you guys being total losers-" Valentina was cut off mid-sentence by V.

"Just shut up, will you? Arguing is not going to make you better at cheering" said Lyn. Taylor was disgusted.

"No. And in fact, NO ONE speaks to Val that way. Do you hear me??" yelled Taylor. Her eyes were now scarlet red. Lyn and V. saw this.

"What the-Tea?!" they both yelled in unison

"Who?" asked Taylor rudely "Come on girls, we'll practice on the _field_ some more. We have to let these girls learn their alphabet. They're all talking gibberish!!!" The J.G.S. cheer team proceeded outside the gym.

As the Olympus High School cheer team continued, Lyn and V. went on the side. "We have to talk to At, Carl and Mark" she said. V. nodded.

***

"You saw that right? The resemblance, everything?" asked V. when she was together with At, Carl, Mark and Lyn, after the cheer practice was finished

"Yeah, no one here knows that Olympus High has something to do with Gods, except...Tea" said At

"Unless she's here" added Carl

"Which she might be" said Mark "We never know for sure. There is only one way to find out" The other Children looked each other in the eyes and in their heads mouthed the word..._water_...

Boy was Taylor Delorier going to get wet today!

It was five minutes to five o'clock. The cheer off was about to start.

***

The Olympus High School and the John Graves Simcoe High School cheer teams were set up on either side of the great football field. Suddenly some music came on. It had begun.

The Titans were off to a good start, but after about a minute, it was them who had all the attention. No eyes on the Cougars of J.G.S. But there were some encouraging words from Taylor.

"Come on guys, we can win this! We win this...and we're top of the line. So come on, let's dooooo thiiis...!" she said and led her team in front of the other. They danced their bellies off. But while they did so, Taylor had "accidentally" pushed V. in a mound of dirt...that was mixed with water. Ew. Mud. That's what V. said. Lyn took a look at her, then eyed At, Carl, and Mark sitting on the bleachers. She abandoned her team for just a second only to come back from the bleachers with a big bucket of water.

As Taylor was cheering, the bucket was poured on her. Cold and icy. Her reaction was plain surprise with a large gasp. Then something horrible started happening. Taylor fell to the ground and didn't get up. The music stopped. In a second, Valentina, Arianna, Katia, Yasmine, Sarah-Emily, Kevin, Sam, Danny, At, Carl, Mark, V. and Lyn were huddled at her side. When Taylor lifted her face up, if was horrendous. Her face were being burnt away by the water and she was bleeding everywhere.

"What did you do to her?" asked Kevin

"Stupid cheerleader" commented Katia. The Children were speechless. But At was brave

"We revealed her for who she truly is, dudes" said At

"So who am I, really? I'm just an innocent cheerleader" struggled to say Taylor as she stood up. Kevin, Sam and Danny supported her.

"No, you're not! You're one of us! You are a Titans' Child. A hero...a hero, who fights off evil, doesn't run away from it!" exclaimed Mark. V. held his arm

Taylor's family and the people of J.G.S looked at her in astonishment. "What do you mean?" asked Sam

"Show them what you can do, TEA!!!" yelled Carl

"Who's Tea?" asked Danny. Taylor still didn't speak. She was burning up again. Her anger was making her become the angry fire demon again. _No! Not again. Please, this time, please, Help meeee!_ She was yelling from the inside, but it didn't seem like anyone heard her. But they sure did see her. She was slowly burning the football field. Her surrounding group backed away as her anger ascended.

She threw a fireball at the Children and missed and hit the bleachers, which everyone was evicting. Her eyes were the flame now. She bellowed and yelled and screamed at them. Everybody else was speechless. "I AM TEA OKAY? THAYUS HEMLIN, DAUGHTER OF JAY, DESCENDANT OF THE LEADER OF THE ARGONAUTS AND THERESA, DESCENDANT OF THESEUS..."

Everyone looked at her like they didn't believe her but she still continued "You tried to kill me!" she was crying tears of fire "I warned you! I didn't run away from evil, you did! You betrayed me and scared me so much that I ran away from you to quiet down! With you back-" 'The girl now named Tea' was cut off

"But we do need you!" yelled muddy V. "All of us are meant to destroy evil forever. It is our destined prophecy! Remember: a prophecy can never be fulfilled alone. It needs a team. And you are part of it, Tea!"

"NO! I don't want to be!" she yelled back

"Please, we're sorry Tea, we didn't know, we swear!" bellowed At

"You're sorry?! You didn't know?! I warned you! I trusted you!" she bellowed and she ran towards the school leaving burnt foot prints behind. No one moved

"Well you're her boyfriend, so go comfort her, dude!" said Carl

"I'm not going near something like that. I don't want to die!" replied Danny fearfully

"Well I do! I'd risk my life to do anything for her! Even if it means dying in the process!" yelled At and he ran after Tea, into the high school.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Reunion**

When Tea got into the school, she felt disoriented, weak. The fire was gone all right, but she still felt like she was about to die. She stumbled a few times, and then finally grabbed hold of a random locker for support. She was trembling all over. Her face was deconstructed and her arms and legs were the 5th degree burns and her cheerleading uniform was filthy. Suddenly, At ran in.

"Look, I said I'm sorry, Tea" he said

"That doesn't cut it!" Tea bellowed with all of her might. She started to hyperventilate. That last scream proved to be dangerous. The aftermath of what Tea had just said was like an earthquake. But instead of the earth cracking, an enormous mound of water shaped like a monster came near.

Like instinct, At pulled out a weapon from his pocket and got ready. "Don't worry, I'll protect you" he said as he stepped in front of Tea

"No, just leave me alone! I was fine until today. Just go back to Greece and forget I even existed! In all this time, have you tried to look for Percy? No! Only my _new_ family and I have. We are fine on our own. You didn't even try to redeem yourself! Danny did! So just leave me alone!"

"He wouldn't risk his life to save you Tea, he wouldn't die for you, but I would! I love you, Tea!" said At passionately. Before Tea could figure out a rude reply, the water monster took hold of her. Tea bellowed in agony. Her eyes were starting to turn red, but they failed. She was consumed by the water in a little ball-like structure.

In a moment, everyone was there. Including Danny and the others. Suddenly, the water surrounding Tea dropped. Tea was also dropped to the ground. She was whimpering. Her right leg could not move.

"Dude, that's why I didn't want to help, I don't want to end up like her!" said Danny, pointing at Tea. The 18 year old girl looked up slowly to see Danny's face.

"You care more about ...yourself" she said. Her face dropped. She stopped moving. In a minute, At was next to her. Out of his pocket came a bottle filled with a red mixture. He dabbed it on Tea's wincing leg, then he lifted her up and kissed her. "At?" she really "Would you...would you really die for...me?"

"I would my love, even if it sent me to the darkest corners of Tartarus" said At. Tea started to smile. But suddenly, the water monster reappeared out of nowhere and picked Tea up. It started to speak.

"The angry fire demon must be destroyed..." it said calmly. Smoke was rising from Tea

"Stop! You're hurting her!" yelled At. But it was too late. The water monster turned around with Tea and disappeared. At started to run after it.

"We have to find her, we HAVE TO FIND HER!!!" bellowed At.

***

"Hey! Are you awake?" asked the 8 year old boy. Tea squinted, and then opened her eyes fully. She only saw blue. She stumbled back, but hit a wall. Only it wasn't just a wall. It was a bubble's wall.

"Who said that?" asked Tea fearfully

"Me, silly. Don't you remember me?" asked a little boy. He appeared right behind Tea, in the same bubble. He had the same hair colour as Tea. He had amazingly beautiful blue eyes and a great smile. Tea looked at him thoroughly. Her eyes suddenly widened and her mouth dropped.

"Percy? Percy is...is that you? You're alive? I...I thought you were...dead. I've been looking everywhere for you" said Tea. She hugged Percy and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry about this. I can get us out"

"Me too" replied Percy. Tea was not quite understanding "Listen, Poseidon told me everything. Everything about what's going on. I know it all. But I also know that there's something he's not telling me. Like why mom and dad aren't anywhere to be seen, for instance"

Tea looked at her younger brother sadly "Percy, your mom and dad aren't just _your_ mom and dad. They're mine too." There was a pause, where Percy's face was incredulous "You know how...mom and dad told you that they had two kids, twins, before you? That they died? Well... that's not true. Jack and I didn't die. We're alive...well, at least I am"

"What do you mean?" asked Percy

"Jack...didn't...I mean...he...he died. And our parents sacrificed themselves to save the world...again." said Tea

"No...it can't...it can't...be true!" said Percy

"It's okay, you can talk to them. Even to the...grandparents we never knew" said Tea. There was a long period of silence.

"So... you really are my big sister...my real one!" said Percy. He flashed a smile. Tea hugged him and Percy hugged her back.

"Now" said Tea "Let's find a way out of here"

"It's not that simple" said Percy "Poseidon's messenger, the water 'monster', the one who brought me here in the ocean, brought to here to protect me...from you...your anger. But its okay...the only way we can get out now, is if your flame of fury has been extinguished" said Percy

"And how's that going to happen?" asked Tea. She got her answer when Percy looked around into the deepest corners of the big blue. "No, I can't. The pain was unbearable Percy. I can't go through that again"

"Yes, you can. Hello? I have powers here too. Just like you have telepathy and telekinesis, I have the power to control water. Mom's a descendant of Theseus, a son of Poseidon, God of the seas. Mom thought I was a true mortal, but that's not true." Said Percy. He placed his hand gently on Tea's, and then spurted water out of it. Bizarrely, the water didn't burn Tea!

"How, how did you do that?" asked Tea

"I can use the water as a healer. So it doesn't hurt. Don't worry, you can trust me sis." Said Percy. Tea smiled back at him and let her hand flow gently back into Percy's.

***

"I did it! I found her!" exclaimed Mark on the J.G.S bleachers. Because of recent events the game was cancelled but the Delorier kids, Danny, and the Children stayed.

"How did you do it, Mark?" asked V.

"I think I know why we couldn't find tea before. Listen guys. We couldn't find her before because she replaced her own identity, Thayus Hemlin, with another identity that she had, Taylor Delorier. Now, when I use a strand of her hair again, it works. It really does work!" At gave Mark a pat on the back.

"Where is she, dude?"

"Mediterranean Sea, near New Olympia, Greece" replied Mark happily.

"Come on gang" said At. As they left, Katia grabbed hold of At's wrist.

"Please, just please bring her back here. She's part of our family too" said Katie desperately

"I will, I will" said At and he and his team disappeared behind the school.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Passions**

"Okay, I'm ready" said Tea reassured. "Let's go over the plan again. We get to the surface of the water and then I jump in the water and I will the fire demon out of me, so that the infamous 'water monster' can extinguish it. Right?" Percy nodded

"Everything will be normal again...or as normal as it will ever be" said Percy

"We can visit Jack, Grandma and Grandpa, Mom and Dad too, if you like, after all this is over" said Tea, optimistically

"That'll be great sis" replied Percy. His smile dropped "You know, you don't need to do this"

"Yes, I do. I'll do it for you. To never be a threat to you...or to myself...or to endanger the ones I love ever again"

"Just like At?" asked Percy

"Yeah Percy" replied Tea "Just like At" She started thinking about At and how he would have died for her and how Danny wouldn't have. She now realised that she truly loved At. She had always loved him. She had a lot of explaining to him about her behaviour.

If she ever truly saw him again... or if he would ever want to see her again after everything that had happened over the course of these two years...

"We're closing in on the location you gave" said Lyn as the whole gang approached the Mediterranean Sea. The Children were in a New-York-Cab yellow jet whooshing over the sea.

After looking for a while, Carl spotted something. "Hey look guys, a docking pier. Let's land there so we can see the whole ocean, then dive in and get Tea"

"Agreed" chanted the rest of the Children. Lyn looked like she was going to vomit.

"Scared of water?" asked Mark

"I...I can't swim" confessed Lyn. Carl snickered, but Lyn just smiled at him

"It's ok...I know it's so embarrassing" said Lyn out loud

"You know, your dad was afraid of water too" declared Mark. Lyn didn't reply and just smiled. She just seemed to be very proud of her father just then

"Ok, people, locked, loaded, and landed. Now let's look for Tea" .The Children nodded and stepped out of the jet onto the pier. It was very quiet. Too quiet. Mark made as if to reach for his GPS locater system, but suddenly the ground shook.

"Earthquake?" asked V.

"No, there's no fault line here" replied Mark

"Then what is-" Suddenly, a immense bubble like structure came out of the water. Inside were two figures.

"Friends or foes?" asked At. Nobody gave him an answer until the bubble popped on itself. There was a girl and a boy in the bubble. The girl was floating in midair and the boy was on top of a gushing water geyser he seemed to have created himself.

The girl rose higher into the sky, closer and closer to the sun. Then, finally, At recognized the girl. "Tea!" he bellowed. He waved his hand at her. Tea only bared to look down. _These may be my final moments_, she thought to herself.

She made her body into a "T" formation, then brought the palms of her hands nearer to her chest and put her head down. Tears were streaming down her face and touching the saltiness of the ocean. The water sizzled at the touch of her tears. Then Tea's hands started to shake violently. It was as if she was trying to exorcise a demon inside her, herself. She looked very concentrated and the Children could only bare to look. Then the little boy yelled.

"You can do it Tea, you're almost there! Come on, I believe in you! I believe you can defeat this! It is controlling you and it is strong, but you...you will be stronger... and destroy it!" That's when the water-boy was recognized.

"It's Percy!" yelled V. "It's him! I know it is" All the Children looked at the eight year old boy, but when they heard the cautious screaming of Tea, they looked back at her. She was trying to pull her hands away from her chest. As she was doing so, something fiery came out of her. It was the fire demon that had possessed her out of her own anger. She was also descending towards the water little by little. If the demon wasn't fully out, she could actually die!

"Tea, watch out!" cried At loudly. Tea didn't seem to pay attention. When it looked like most of the demon had been exorcised out of her, Percy whistled.

"Come, messenger of Poseidon, and defeat this treacherous fire demon now!" the boy said, with no repercussion. Only silence.

"I-can't hold it-much longer- Percy!" was bellowing Tea repeatedly

"Don't worry, it'll work" said Percy

"Believe in yourself!" yelled Carl "We all know that you can do it! Go Tea!"

"GO TEA!" yelled all the other Children. At screamed the loudest. _For my one and only true love, _he thought. He just wished he could have done something.

Still no sign of the "water monster". Just then, Tea lost her grab and the fire demon roamed free. It didn't have a mind anymore; it just went for the kill. And it was heading straight for At. Tea regained consciousness of where she was at.

"AT, NO!" she bellowed and cried. The she looked at Percy "Percy, it's the only way! Let it possess me, and then YOU take it out! Do you understand! I was doing this to not threaten anyone, but it still is! Please Percy! Please! Shoot the water at me once I'm possessed...PLEASE!" Percy looked sceptical

"You better come back for me, you'd better Tea!" yelled Percy, then conjured water from his hands and sprang it at Tea. For a long time in her life the water did not sting her. She was propelled towards the fire demon until she reached it at last, and was possessed by it once more. Tea immediately started screaming and doubling in pain.

"Can't-hold-it!" cried Tea in such agony, pain and sorrow. But only one thing was for certain. At and the others were saved. She was right in front of them in fact, right on the pier. It was that close to death for the other Children. But Tea saved them.

"Tea..." was whispering At. Then as Tea started to collapse and shut her eyes... "TEA NO!" And then Tea fell into the water and sank.

But she was still fighting. Percy felt horrible, he collapsed too. Carl jumped into the water to save him. "Don't worry, after this I'll teach you" he said to Lyn and dove off to the little boy. Meanwhile, At had already dove into the water to get the love of his life, Thayus Hemlin. He saw her, sinking into the depts, fighting, pulling out her hairs. It was a true full-out World War III in her head.

"Get out of me!" kept yelling Tea in her head. "Love is more powerful than anger...more valuable! Anger doesn't make me suffer! It only makes me stronger, wanting to revolt against it with love, a most powerful emotion! Love is always the answer! Someone always loves you! ..." Tea's mind trailed off with anger as Jack's voice came to her head...

"Love will always conquer all! It is even stronger than evil, it can vanquish it! Water doesn't need to put out fire! If you want to beat fire, you fight fire with fire! And the burning fire with which you will fight is LOVE! Its fiery power is too great for anything to control! Now go Tea, you can do it!" said Jack...

Tea gave it her all, her last huff. And with a fire earthquake sounding below the sea, At collapsed and went unconscious, not even breathing, not a pulse. Tea, her strength and confidence regained, pulled At out of the water to the pier. With everyone watching, she kissed At passionately.

"Here At, I give you my life. For you do not breathe, but I will give you life, with my fiery kiss" She kissed At again and gave her last breath away. "I...I didn't know...that I was so...weak" she fell, as At came back to life and caught Tea in his arms.

"Tea it'll be all right! You'll live, you'll live...you will...Tea...TEA! No...oh god, no... Tea..." At started to cry as her realized that his one true love had just died to save his life. As he was crying he was saying... "I love you Tea, I LOVE YOU with all of my heart! PLEASE don't be dead, PLEASE!" It was all really sad, because everyone was watching this. Tears were spreading all over the pier it seemed as if it was being washed away by a tsunami.

At couldn't bear it anymore so he kissed his love one final time with tears drooping down his face. Then something truly magical happened. Tea's carcass started floating into the air. Blue energy like waves wrapped around her, as well as volcano like lava. She squeezed into a little ball and suddenly opened herself up. She fell back down onto the pier. Just like her mother Theresa:

"Can-Can you do that again?" she asked At gently. At, bewildered and joyous, went to her and kissed her. They both fell off the pier into the water and resurfaced and kissed, until the sunset. Everyone watched from below.

All seemed very very very happy for a few seconds...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Goodbyes**

"I think he'll be all right" said Tea, kneeling to Percy, whom Carl was holding. Both she and At put their index on Percy's forehead. He woke up immediately

"Tea, you're alive" the boy said. The long lost brother and sister hugged, as the moon rose into the sky.

"And now, to announce this year's graduating class of John-Graves-Simcoe High School: Marie Abraham, Adam Belleville, Jennifer Boudreau... Kelsey Candice...Derek Danvers...Tamya Dawson, George Dekka, Katia Delorier, and winner of the sportsmanship and friendship award Taylor Delorier" said the principal of JGS high School. Claps erupted everywhere. Tea stood up from her chair to get her diploma.

When all the diplomas were given out and the ceremony ended, a girl from the cheer team, Justine Busser asked "So, who's your prom date, Tay?"

"Actually, I'm going to another ceremony now, of my other school, where I truly belong" replied Tea

"You're leaving?" asked Justine

"I guess so...but don't think one second that I won't come and visit...or even forget you Just." Said Tea. She and Justine hugged. Then the Delorier family came to where Tea and the other children were: ready to open a portal to Olympus High School, New Olympia, Greece.

"I'm glad you're here" said Mrs. Delorier "We were so happy to have you" and Tea's "mother" hugged her as the rest of the Delorier family did the same thing and said their goodbyes...

And the Children passed through the portal to their homes... to the bewildered faces of ALL the Delorier family and ALL of JGS High School...

_Sorry for the very short chapter... I didn't know what else to put...What I wanted didn't fit with this...It's in the next chapter...Happy reading _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

As the seven Children stepped through the portal, they found themselves on the football field, in a graduating dress uniform. They walked right in the middle of a speech that Zeus was giving...

"...finally arrived, we shall award them their great prizes. Come on up, Nivea, Carl, Mark, Lyn, Percy, At, and Tea" The clapping grew to a climax as the Children grew confused but went up to the stage. Then Hera and Hermes and Persephone came up out of nowhere and spoke.

"We award you these prizes for your bravery, love, and good deeds these past years. Long live the Children of the Titans'" the Gods sang. The rest of the group of graduates chorused with the Gods.

That's when all the celebrations began. Pop music came out of nowhere and everybody started dancing. Some people even yelled "Happy Graduation!" Two people were passing in the hall, and passed the trophy wall. Underneath Jay's, Theresa's, Archie's, Atlanta's, Herry's, Neil's, and Odie's name and "they saved the world" medals were the Children's trophies. Then they said.

"They got the same awards" said the first person

"Just like them, the other heroes..." said the second person

"With names so similar like that, you'd think they were related" said the first person again. The couple moved through the halls and disappeared...

"I'm actually glad everything's over, how about you?" asked At, while he danced with Tea

"I miss the fighting, to be honest" said Tea

"Well we knew it was never going to last" proclaimed At

"You never know about what can happen in the future, Atticus" said Tea

"Hey, don't jinx it!" replied At

"What? Is little Attie scared of the monsters?" laughed Tea

"No. I don't want the monsters because that way, I can spend more time with you" said the young man. Then, out of his pocket, he pulled the necklace that was meant for Tea, and pulled it around her neck once more, this time it was going to stay forever, Tea could feel it. Everyone was watching them as they kissed once more, and went back to dancing to the glorious music.

Every story has an end, and usually in this world, storied end with cliff-hangers all the time. But for once, everything is done, there is no more evil in the world and peace has been achieved with the power of friendship and love. So, I really don't like these words but, I have to say them because for the time being, the Class of the Titans saga has come to an end. So...

THE END

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER


End file.
